Let Me Help You
by LastStopTilLondon
Summary: Joey Graceffa is a normal person who cares about his friends. But at his 21st birthday, he tried alcohol for the first time and how he cared about his friends changed. He now helps them relieve stress in a new way NEXT UPDATE 2/16
1. What is he doing?

Joey stretched out, lying on the bed all day in his and Luke's hotel room made him stiff. Joey had his headphones in, not wanting to bother Luke in the bed next to him. Joey pulled his headphones out and looked over at Luke. Luke had a longing look as he stared at the computer screen. He had a hand over his mouth and another crossed over his chest. He heard one of Ingrid's videos coming from Luke's laptop.

_'He must be missing Ingrid. We've been here for a while and we have three more days left. It must be killing him.'_ Joey thought. He smiled softly at his friend then got up to go to the bathroom. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He shut the door then looked at himself in the mirror. _'I wish I had someone to miss like Luke does…'_ he thought to himself.

Sighing to himself, he did everything he needed. He took a shower, re-dyed the tip of his hair, brushed his teeth, and everything else Joey thought he needed. He let himself air dry to give Luke the time of missing Ingrid he wanted. He had been in the bathroom for over an hour so he thought that was more than enough time. He dressed himself and put on his favorite hat to let his hair flatten out.

He opened the bathroom door and heard moaning. He walked down the hallway slowly and curiously to see where it was coming from. He poked one eye around the corner and saw Luke with his pants down, relieving himself. Joey widened his eyes with surprise. He's never seen this side of his friend before. He heard another one of Ingrid's videos coming from Luke's computer. _'I wonder how many times he's done this when Ingrid was gone…'_ he thought curiously.

It wasn't too long before Luke sped up and moaned louder. A few seconds later he had an orgasm. He reached over and grabbed a tissue to wipe it off his computer screen. Joey hid behind the wall, not wanting to be seen. The moans of his friend kind of turned him on but he knew it was just his friend Luke. He heard Luke choose another video and started again. Joey sat down against the wall, wondering how much longer Luke would do this.

Luke was mid-way through the next one when Joey couldn't handle himself anymore. The moans from his friend, no matter how much he disliked it, turned him on. He took off his pants and underwear. He started to touch himself, breathing softly. He tried not to alert Luke so he tried to keep quiet. He put his hand over his mouth as he kept touching himself. He heard Luke orgasm and start to put on his pants. Joey whimpered softly, disappointed that he stopped. Joey couldn't help himself and he just kept going.

Joey could hear Luke quiet down but he didn't care. He didn't care if Luke saw him like this right now. All he cared about was finishing. He kept his hand over his mouth as he sped up. He could feel himself reach his peak. He let his hand drop as he finished. He reached his orgasm with a loud moan.

"Joey?" Luke said out of curiosity.

Joey looked up and then covered himself. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Luke shook his head "Its fine..."

Joey got dressed and the rest of the day they sat on their own, not really looking at each other. The next day was the same. On their last day there, Joey decided to say something.

"L-Luke…" he started. Luke looked at him a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I mean-"

Luke shook his head "Don't worry about it. I'm over it. I just had some built up stress."

Joey started to pack up his stuff to hide his smirk. "Stress?" he echoed. "Maybe I can help with that…"

Luke tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Joey went over to Luke and he put his hand on Luke's chest. He sat Luke back on the bed and got down on his knees. He unzipped Luke's pants and reached in. He pulled out Luke's cock and he rubbed it softly. Joey looked up and met Luke's eyes. All of Joey's friends knew since he came back from his 21st birthday that he would do this if they said 'stress' or asked him to.

Joey looked back down at Luke's hardening cock. He put the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Joey smiled softly as moans came from Luke's mouth. As he started to hum, Joey started to take more of Luke's cock inside of his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly as he hummed, sending vibrations down Luke's shaft. Luke shifted and bucked his hips softly.

Joey felt Luke's hands on each side of his head and Luke started moving Joey's head. Joey let him do what he wanted. Luke moaned louder as Joey scraped his teeth gently on the bottom side.

"J-Joey…" Luke moaned. Joey couldn't help but smile to hear that he made his friend happy. Joey could feel that Luke was close to an orgasm so he took control. He took Luke's entire shaft in his mouth then rubbed all of his tongue on the underside of Luke's cock. Joey pulled away from the cock just as Luke came on his face.


	2. Let's help Ingrid and a Bonus scene

'_Waiting is so boring_' Joey thought to himself. He was over at Luke's house. Everyone was gone doing something but him and Ingrid. Luke went out to go get them something to eat. He hadn't been gone long at all but Joey was just impatient when he didn't have something to do. But he did notice something that made him think.

Ingrid kept fidgeting in her chair. She would go from playing with her hair to adjusting little things on her clothes. Even if nothing was wrong with them. Joey knew something was up but he just couldn't figure it out. Just as he was going to say something, Ingrid got up and walked down the hallway. Joey thought she just needed to go to the bathroom so he messed around on his phone for a while, until he heard something.

At first, it startled him but he quieted down to hear. He set his phone down and he got up, following the noise. It got stronger as he went to the hallway. He could defiantly hear Ingrid. She was saying something that he couldn't figure it out. The noise was coming from Luke's room. Joey opened the door quietly and slowly to see Ingrid on the bed, naked. She was pleasing herself and moaning out Luke's name.

Joey hadn't been as quiet as he had thought. Ingrid heard him open the door and pulled the blanket over her body "Joey!" she gasped.

"S-Sorry…" Joey stammered as he closed the door. He went out to the living room and sat down, blushing hard.

Ingrid came out almost a minute later, dressed. "Joey, I-" she started. "Look, I didn't want to do this when you were over but this side of me…" she said as she sat down. "Me and Luke have been dating for how long and…" Ingrid drifted off, looking towards the window.

Joey understood. Ingrid had told him that she had a side that she didn't want Luke to see until they were ever married. This 'side' of hers was very dirty. Everyone had a side like that but Ingrid's only came out once in a while and pretty strong when it did.

"Well, it's becoming more frequent. It's just giving me so much stress…" Ingrid said, staring at her hands now. Joey smirked softly at the word 'Stress' but let her finish what she needed to say. "I don't want to be that open with Luke. I mean what if he doesn't accept it or want to or…." Ingrid trailed off again.

Joey looked at her in the eyes "I could help, you know"

Ingrid nodded "Yes, I know but… What would Luke think? And you're his best friend I don't think I could do that to him."

Joey shook his head "Just pretend I'm Luke. Close your eyes and replace me with Luke." Joey explained

Ingrid nodded after a while, seeming to think the option over. "Ok." She said then walked back into Luke's room with Joey following. Joey closed the door as Ingrid got back on the bed. She undressed herself and spread her legs. Joey climbed onto the bed over Ingrid. He felt up her body as she closed her eyes. It took her a few minutes to get Luke into her mind instead of Joey but it was clear when she finally pictured him instead of Joey.

Joey smirked and drifted down to her clitoris. He touched it softly to let her know where he was. He licked it softly and smiled at her response. She let out the cutest moan as her body shivered. _'No wonder Luke likes her so much. She makes the cutest noises'_ Joey thought as he went back to licking. He snaked his arms around her thighs to keep her waist in place.

Ingrid kept moaning as Joey pleased her sex. Joey felt Ingrid start to move her hips to his rhythm. Joey took one of his arms and brought it to his side. He slid his fingers inside her as he kept sucking and licking her sex. Ingrid's legs twitched as he found her special spots. Ingrid wriggled under him, moaning louder. "Luuuuuuuke" she moaned finally. It sounded so pleading that Joey almost felt bad.

He felt his pants tighten but he would never think of entering his best friend's girlfriend. Ingrid's breath hitched as Joey hit a spot. Joey tried to keep hitting it to please her most. Ingrid arched her back and let out a long moan. Joey could feel her gyrating getting faster and pressed harder into his face. Joey tried his best to please her the most. "Luke!" the small brunette nearly yelled, pleading him to finish the job. He could feel her getting so close. She wriggled under him, moaning loudly.

Joey shoved his fingers deep inside her and that seemed to do it. She tensed up completely and orgasmed. She wriggled around trying to ride her orgasm for as long as she could. Joey pulled out of her as she started to please herself again. Just looking at her, you could tell that she was relieved. Joey smiled contently to himself but got cut short.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" an angry yell came from the doorway. Joey and Ingrid quickly looked to see a very angry Luke, looking to kill, in the doorway. If looks could kill, half of LA would be dead by how Luke was glaring at Joey. Joey stood up quickly and held his hands up "Luke, it's not what you think…" Joey tried to explain as Luke threw a punch. Joey ducked in time and ran out of the bed room. Luke was hot on his trail "How could you, Joey?!"

Joey felt a shove as he fell against the ground. "Luke-" Joey got cut off as Luke picked him up from the ground.

Luke shoved him on the shoulders again. Joey struggled to keep his balance as Luke followed him. Luke shoved him to the door "I can't believe you, Joey! How c-" Luke stopped as he felt something on his arm. Luke looked down at a tear filled Ingrid. She had gotten dressed and ran after them as they had their scuffle in the living room.

"Just listen, Luke. He was helping me" Ingrid said, sniffling. She held back her tears. Luke calmed down a bit to feel sorry for his girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah. L-Like how I helped you? Remember?" Joey pleaded frantically, scared.

Luke clenched his fists and pushed Joey out of the way of the door. "I need to take a walk" he said as he slammed the door.

Joey sighed "I'll leave…" he said and left without looking at Ingrid. He walked out of Luke's house into the night and heard banging. He walked around to see Luke kicking over trash cans. "Look, Luke…" Joey started.

Luke turned around "Sorry… I… I just…" he tried to start. "I just wanted to be the first one. Besides, it's my girlfriend…"

Joey shook his head and touched his shoulder "She was picturing you instead of me anyways. I wouldn't have done anything other than what I did. I couldn't do that to you, Luke. Your my best friend." Joey said then put his mouth to Luke's. It looked like a kiss but it was just to get Luke to taste Ingrid. Joey pulled away after a few seconds. "She's wanted you for a while, like how you've been wanting her." He said then he turned to his car.

* * *

_**Bonus scene -**_** Luke's POV**

* * *

Since Joey was over and none of them had eaten, I had to go and get the food. I'm not complaining but I just felt a little guilty leaving my girlfriend and my best friend alone in a house together with nothing to do. It was almost time that everyone got off of work and was trying to get home so I tried to hurry. I got to the restaurant and ordered the food. It didn't take that long since no one was coming in yet. As I left, people started to pile in and I sighed.

I got back into the car, ready to sit in traffic. I drove onto the road and dealt with the traffic. It felt like it was slower than any other day but maybe that's just because I wanted to get home as fast as I could. I hate sitting in traffic but then again, who doesn't? I just hope that Joey and Ingrid found something to do while I'm sitting here.

I watched as the sun went down and I was still in traffic. This is in no way okay. I finally got onto a road where it wasn't as crowded but it still took a while. I finally reached Echo Base and got out with the food. I open the door to the garage and I hear something. It's faint so I stop, trying to hear it again. I wait a few seconds and there it is again. I can't make it out but I defiantly hear something. I walk into the house and put the food down. I hear the noise again and I freeze, I even hold my breath. The noise came again and it sounded like my name. I quietly walk into the living room. Joey's not there nor is Ingrid. I hear the noise again but this time it's defiantly clear. I hear my name in a pleading way and I walk around, trying to find the source.

It didn't take me long to find where it was coming from. I look down the hallway at the bedrooms. I walk down the hallway and freeze, hearing a moan from Ingrid then her moan out my name. Something turns within me but I can't place it. Jealousy? Aroused? I open my door, expecting to just see Ingrid but what I see makes my heart drop. Joey is lying on my bed with his head in between Ingrid's legs and it's quite clear what he's doing. She doesn't seem to be resisting it.

I can feel anger building inside my core. My face was probably getting red but I honestly didn't care. My anger was slowly building until Ingrid orgasmed, that's when it came like a freight train. I clench my fists and I couldn't stop myself from what I yelled

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled angrily and loudly. I don't think I've ever been this mad before. It must have been bad by the look that Joey was giving me. He threw his hands up like he was innocent. In no way could he possibly make me think he was innocent since I saw exactly what he did.

"Luke, it's not what you think..." he says, trying to calm me down. This just enrages me more that I didn't know what I was doing until after it happened. I swung my fist at Joey, wanting to punch him as hard as I could muster but he ducked and ran out the door. I turned on my heels and was right behind him.

"How could you, Joey?!" I yell again. I shoved his shoulders and he fell down onto the floor. He rolled over quick and started to say something but I wasn't listening. I picked him up by his shirt and I shoved him again. He almost fell over, too bad he didn't, and I followed right after him. I shoved him into the door and I heard a small gasp of pain.

"I can't believe you, Joey! How cou-" I start to say clenching my fists, getting ready to finally punch him in his pretty face. I stop when I feel a small, tender hand on my arm. I shoot a death glare at what ever touched me, thinking it would have been John, Jason, or Alex that came home early and was trying to stop me. But Ingrid was there, her face full of tears. My anger suddenly washed away as I saw my girlfriend cry in front of me.

"Listen, Luke. He was helping me," she said with a sniffle. I couldn't be mad at a face like that but that just made me mad at myself.

"Y-Yeah. L-Like how I helped you? Remember?" Joey pleaded. I honestly just wanted to sock him in the mouth. I didn't want to talk to him right at the moment. My mind finally started to process what was going on and I got really mad at myself, feeling so stupid and dumb. I clenched my fists again and shoved Joey out of the door. It took a lot of strength not to punch him but I did. I honestly didn't know what I said to excuse myself but I slammed the door.

I walked out into the night and ran around to the side of the house. I wanted to punch something and I looked around frantically. I punched the trash can and kicked it over. I kept kicking it, half wishing it was Joey and half wishing it was me.

"Look, Luke" Joey says. He must have followed me. I turned on him, wanting to punch him but as I turned my anger just slipped away. I felt like I had to explain myself.

"Sorry… I… I just…" I started, trying to find words to express myself. "I just wanted to be the first one. Besides, it's my girlfriend…" I guess that's what it was. I didn't even think before that came out. Joey just shook his head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She was picturing you anyways" he said. I guess that's something going for me. "I wouldn't have done anything other than what I did. I couldn't do that to you, Luke. Your my best friend." Joey said then he suddenly kissed me. It really wasn't a kiss more of just putting his lips to mine. I could taste, what I assumed to be, Ingrid. It probably looked like a kiss and I really hope that no one was watching. Joey pulled away then said

"She's wanted you for a while, like how you've been wanting her." After that, he turned and went to his car. I stood there for a second or two, collecting myself, then I walked back inside. There was Ingrid who had stopped crying and wiped her tears away. I looked down at the floor, suddenly very sorry. I thought she would hit me or lecture me but instead she just hugged me. I hugged her back, suddenly kind of happy.

"So, how was Joey's kiss?" she asked, jokingly. I chuckled softly at her joke and I kissed her forehead.

"Nothing compared to yours"

_**Leave ideas of who Joey could 'help' next ;)**_


	3. Let's make a video

"Hey Joey, you can come in," Cat said, opening the door to her apartment more so Joey could come in. Joey slid past Cat and was instantly greeted by Beta. Laughing softly, Joey picked Beta up and walked to the video setup.

"So what kind of video are we going to make?" Joey asked. Cat had just asked him if he wanted to make a video with her. '_Probably a tag or something' _Joey thought to himself.

"Uhm… I was just thinking the Love tag," Cat said as she followed him into the room.

"Is this some type of subtle way of saying that you love me?" Joey asked jokingly as he set down Beta. Cat just laughed at Joey.

"No it's about love and whether it exists.. You know. Stuff like that," she said as she went to focus the camera. Joey just nodded and sat down next to the open laptop with the questions. He read them over, answering the questions in his mind. Cat turned the camera on, sat down next to Joey and took the laptop from him to ask the questions.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you think love is only in your mind," Cat said long after they were done with the videos. They've been done for quite some time but they've spent most of it arguing about some of the answers given.

"But what _else_ could it be?" Joey said, trying to defend himself and his views.

"Well it could be shown in materials, art..." she said but drifted off. Joey looked at her like she should keep going and when she didn't he said.

"Keep going,"

"Actions…" Cat said softly and she looked away, feeling her face grow hot. She picked Beta up, trying to keep Joey from seeing her face. Joey looked down slightly, his own fact creeping in a blush. _'You ruined it, Cat! Why'd you have to say that!'_ Cat thought to herself, totally ruining her plan.

_'Why did she act like that? Yes, there's acts of love but what could she be.. thinking…'_ Joey thought to himself when a smirk creped onto his face. He knew that he and Cat took turns crushing on each other so that must have been her plan. He looked at Cat, her back was turned to him as she nervously petted Beta, even though Beta was putting up a protest. Joey came up behind her and bent forward so he was next to her ear.

"What kind of actions?" he whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly in response and her face grew redder.

"Uhm… You.. know…" Cat said softly as she shifted nervously, letting Beta go. Joey touched her back softly. Cat sat up more and smiled softly. _'Maybe you didn't screw up'_ Cat thought to herself and she quickly turned around and kissed Joey. Joey got caught by surprise so he pulled away with a quick jerk.

"S-Sorry…" Cat said, growing a bit redder as she turned around again.

"It's ok…" Joey responded. "But, you never really did answer my question,"

Cat smiled softly and she grabbed his shirt "Don't tease me, Joey," she said, looking his his eyes. Joey smiled and he laid her back slowly. "Joey…" Cat breathed as she slid her hands under his shirt, finally getting what she wanted at long last.

Joey smiled and he kissed her neck as his hands slid down to her pants. Cat moaned softly and rubs Joey's chest. Joey slowly undid her pants and slid them down. He drifted down her body then took her pants off. He rubbed her thighs, causing a moan from Cat. Joey slid his hand up to her Strawburry17 underwear. He rubbed it softly as he planted kisses on her inner thighs. He felt Cat squirm and shiver with pleasure. She had already taken her top off and it lay on the floor.

Joey slid off her underwear and he looked at her with a small smirk. Cat's face had grown red again. Joey chuckled softly then he kissed her sex. He stuck a finger inside gently as he kissed her inner thighs again. Cat gasped and let out a moan. Joey put his arms around her thighs to keep her waist in place as he licked her sex once. Cat shivered and squirmed slightly.

Joey started to licking and received a shiver from her entire being along with a cute little moan. Joey took one of his hands and he started to simultaneously finger her. Cat's legs started to twitch when he was hitting the good spots. Cat arched her back, feeling so much pleasure that she had ever felt before. It felt like she was being eaten alive and there was something there that Joey just wasn't getting. It needed to be reached. She pushed her waist into his face and gyrated her hips to the rhythm they were making.

Joey put more fingers inside of her and deeper, trying to please his friend. Cat only got louder and pushed farther into him. Cat couldn't get enough of it. She felt so good and never wanted it to end.

"Nnnnnnng…. Joey!" she nearly yelled as she orgasmed. She tensed up and her whole body shivered in complete and total bliss. Joey smiled and he pulled away to let her deal with her orgasm herself. He looked at her and never noticed that she had taken off her bra. Cat moved her hips around and her hands went to her sex and she started pleasing herself, riding her orgasm as long as she could.

When she was done she sat up, out of breath. She smiled at him "Thank you, Joey. But I want you to feel the same as you made me feel," she said then got up. Her knees were surprisingly weak but she walked to the front of him and she knelt down. She spread his legs and rubbed his thighs. Joey's face turned a really bright red.

"Cat… You don't have to-" he started but got cut off.

"But I want to, Joey," she said as she took off his pants. She smiled up at him and she rubbed his underwear softly. His cock was already hard and she glanced up at him, trying to be as sexy as she could muster. She licked over his cock gently, getting a moan in return. Cat smiled and pulled off his underwear. She grabbed his penis and rubbed it slowly. Joey moaned softly, letting her know he liked it.

Cat stopped for a second, hesitant, but then she leaned forward and she licked the head of his penis. Joey moaned and set a hand on Cat's head. Cat put the head of his penis in her mouth and sucked softly. She felt his hand pushing her head forward gently and she obeyed. She started to bob her head slowly and carefully.

"Cat…" Joey moaned softly. Cat smiled slightly and started to pick up pace. Joey put his other hand on Cat's head. "Oh, Cat..." he moaned as he started to move her head as well. Cat didn't resist, she let him do want he wanted. She felt him start to twitch and pick up the pace. She took her mouth off his cock and panted, needing air. Joey moaned softly, the cool air felt wonderful on his penis. Cat smiled at him and she grabbed her breasts. She leaned forward and put them around his cock. She started moving them like she did her hand earlier.

Joey moaned, her breasts felt warm and soft. Cat smiled and she kept moving her breasts on his penis. She had seen this done before but had never done it herself. Joey's moans started to get louder and Cat took the hint. She put the head of his cock in her mouth and moved her breasts faster up and down his shaft. Joey moaned loudly, feeling a knot in his stomach. His vision started to get blotchy and he closed his eyes. Cat pulled away from him just as he came all over her face and chest.


	4. Love in England

People have been asking for a sex scene and I hate to disappoint ;)

* * *

Joey smiled non-stop ever since he landed in this foreign land of mystical wonder. Or at least that's what he perceived it as. In reality, it's just England; nothing too special about it, just a place across some land and ocean from Joey's home in America. He nearly skipped down the streets, so happy to be here and see his English friends. He was staying with Jim and Tanya while here in England.

Jim had picked Joey up and brought him to him and Tanya's place. Joey was like a little kid in a candy store, taking every piece of it in. Joey's been so happy through his entire stay here. His trip was nearly over and Joey was so happy through all of it. Tanya had to leave to do some things with her friends and family, leaving Jim to watch over Joey.

"So, what kind of British thing are we going to do today?" Joey asked, happily. Jim chuckled at how happy Joey was.

"I'm not sure," he started. "I've taken you almost all around London."

"True. I think that I'd much rather stay here today and relax," Joey said, plopping down on the couch. Jim chuckled softly and stood up.

"I'll be back," he said then went upstairs. Joey looked around for something to do. He grabbed his iPhone and turned on some music. He started out listening to music then ended up clearing space and dancing to the music. The song Fergalicious came on and he laughed at the memories of all the times he's listened to this.

"Why do I even have this on here?" he asked going to turn it off until the beat got to him. He found himself dancing around in a fashion that he was glad that he was alone. He found himself singing along and dancing to it, not caring how girly/gay he looked. He was alone and he could do what he wanted.

He did a spin and he saw a blurry figure. He stopped at the end of his spin and didn't dance anymore. He turned around shyly.

"H-how long have you been watching…?" Joey asked, embarrassed. Jim started to walk towards Joey.

"Long enough. Do you always dance like that?" he asked

"Not always," he said now looking down trying to hide a blush

"Well, that was… something" he said now by the couch. "You can continue dancing if you wish" Jim picked up Joey's iPhone and played the song again. This caused Joey to smile as he figured out what Jim was doing. Joey started to dance again but differently this time. He made sure that this time his dancing was borderline erotic. He stayed turned around, dancing like he didn't care until he felt something brush against his backside. A shiver ran up his spine as he turned his head to see Jim behind him.

"You're such a tease, Joey" Jim said. Jim put his hands on Joey's waist. Joey gasped softly as he felt Jim press against his ass. Joey smiled as he moved his waist to the beat of the music. Jim followed Joey's lead as the two grinded to increasingly dirty music.

"Jim…" Joey moaned softly as he felt Jim's hands move around to his stomach then down to his pants. Joey gasped as Jim put his hands down Joey's pants. Joey moaned softly as he felt Jim's hand wrap around his cock and rub it softly. Joey was already hard from feeling Jim pressed against him. Joey put his hands on Jim's as Joey leaned his head back, letting out a moan. He could feel himself, getting closer and closer.

"J-Jim..!" Joey moaned, feeling himself getting close. "I-I'm gonna… I-I'm gonna…!"

Joey woke up with a huge jolt. He looked around, dazed. _'What just happened?'_ he thought to himself. He looked around to find that he was in his bedroom where his blanket had been thrown off and he was sweating. His underwear was off, leaving him naked with an erection. _'Just a dream… just a dream…' _he thought as he sat up. His eyes moved to the door, it moved. Joey got up and he went to the door. He opened it and poked his head out to see Jim standing there.

"Oh. Jim… It was you," he said

"Y-yeah…" Jim said, blushing.

"Oh…" Joey said, not looking at Jim. "Did I talk?"

"You could say that"

"You heard?"

"All of it…" Jim said sighing softly. "You know… A dream like that means something"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Jim said as he walked forward and opened the door. Joey backed up, covering himself. Jim followed him until Joey fell back on the bed. "I heard about what you did with Luke," Jim said, a bit awkwardly.

_'So that's what this is about'_ Joey thought finally plugging two and two together. Joey smirked and he grabbed Jim's shirt and pulled him closer "And you want something from me?" Jim blushed and nodded. Joey smiled and pulled on Jim's clothes "Then these have to come off."

Jim obeyed and took his clothes off, revealing his own erection. Jim crawled over Joey on the bed and smiled softly, taking control. Jim planted nibbles all over Joey's chest and neck, causing Joey to moan and squirm gently. Joey ran his hands down Jim's front. Smirking, Joey started to rub Jim's cock, causing the larger to moan softly.

Jim smirked as he turned Joey around and rubbed his penis against Joey's ass.

"J-Jim…" Joey said, suddenly getting nervous. Jim nearly laid down on Joey and he nibbled the back of Joey's neck. Joey moaned, loving the heat of Jim on his whole body. Jim moved his hands down to Joey's waist and he lifted it slightly. Jim gently rubbed his penis on Joey's ass then pushed in gently. Joey gasped and gripped the bed sheets as he tensed up at this new feeling.

Jim kept it slow to make sure Joey wouldn't get hurt. Joey breathed heavily as a great mixture of pain and pleasure was happening. He moaned and groaned softly under Jim. It didn't take too long before the mix of pain and pleasure just turned into pleasure and Jim sure felt when that happened. Joey relaxed and let out a long moan.

Jim rocked his hips at a quickening pace as he let out moans here and there. Joey moaned as his hand went underneath him to stroke his erection. Joey lifted his waist, pressing into Jim more. Joey pressed more and more into him until Joey was on his hands and knees. Joey shivered as Jim hit the spot and Joey let out a loud moan.

"Nnnng! Jim…!" Joey moaned out as Jim wrapped his hand around and began stroking Joey's cock. "J-Jim… Nnnnnnnnggg!" Joey leaned into Jim as he felt Jim orgasm, causing Joey to orgasm as well. Joey was left exhausted and he laid down on the bed, his breathing heavy and uneven.


	5. CatxStrawburryxPsychopath

**Sorry for not updating for almost a month but I've been busy and I also had to write the lust part of 'Cats love Strawberries' because that's what happens here~. Also, I'm going to condense the other chapters into longer ones because the small ones are annoying.**

Joey sighed softly as he got out of Satsuki, his car that he named after his beloved childhood movie, and walked into Meghan's apartment. Cat had called him over without telling him why. She just said it was a surprise so he was in the dark on this one. Joey knocked on the door and heard from inside a very distant 'It's open'. He figured that she must be doing something in her room or the kitchen so he just opened the door. He looked around, not seeing anyone yet, and came inside. He shut the door and walked into the living room.

A sound came from the kitchen that made him curious. He rounded the corner to see Meghan sitting on top of the counter with her legs spread. In between her legs was Cat who was kissing Meghan. Joey blinked a few times, never knowing they were like this. He knew they were close but never this close. Cat apparently heard Joey and she turned around with a smile on her face. Meghan was out of breath as her face grew cherry red.

"Bet your curious now, huh?" Cat asked, already knowing his answer. Joey just nodded, feeling the heat rush to his face. Cat just laughed softly. "Well… You're here to help us," she said, right to the point.

"H-Help you?" Joey finally stammered.

"With stress," she said, emphasizing the 'key word'. Joey finally caught on and smiled softly.

"What?" Meghan asked, getting off the counter after her face finally returned back to normal color. Meghan had been there in Vegas with them but she was never told about Joey's new helpful acts. Cat smiled and took her hand.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured as she led them both into the bed room. She went over to Meghan and she started to take off her and Meghan's clothes. Joey watched them from the side, still amazed. Cat held Meghan close, once they were both naked, and kissed in between her ear and her jawline, knowing that was her turn on spot. Meghan let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around Cat's back as she backed up until the two fell on the bed with Meghan on the bottom.

Cat got on her hands and knees and looked back at Joey with one eyebrow raised.

"You gonna join in?" she asked just before she looked back down at Meghan who was already starting to touch herself. Cat dropped down onto her forearms as she mashed their lips together and their nipples just reached each other, making them grow hard. Joey smiled and went over to the two but he didn't do anything right away. Cat wiggled her hips, trying to help guide since her lips and tongue where preoccupied with Meghan's.

Joey crawled on the bed just behind them and he touched Meghan's hand that she was using to pleasure herself. He put it on her side as he slipped his finger inside. Meghan's whole body shivered at the feeling and he heard a muffled moan coming between the girl's mouths. Joey looked at Cat's sex right in front of his face. He smirked softly and he licked it once. Cat's body then got the turn to shiver as he heard a louder moan from the girls. Joey smiled and then he started to suck on Cat as he kept fingering Meghan.

He could feel Cat press herself into Joey more. She moved back and forth slightly to make her and Meghan's nipples rub together. The girls broke away from each other's mouths, gasping for breath and moaning loudly. A shiver ran through Joey and he used his other hand to undo his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down. He grabbed his cock and he started to rub himself to the girl's moans.

Meghan gyrated her hips and Joey added another finger. Meghan threw her head back and moaned. Cat kissed Meghan's collar bone and shoulder. Meghan rubbed Cat's upper abdomen, trying to do something rather than just lay there and take it. Meghan looked at Cat and their eyes locked for a moment then their lips crashed together again. Their moans resumed and Joey moaned as well now, being turned on by their moans.

Cat shivered, feeling the vibrations of Joey's moan running through her body. Joey rubbed himself faster and he shoved his tongue into Cat. Cat pulled her mouth away from Meghan to moan out loud. Meghan took the moment and propped herself up on her forearms to lick from Cat's shoulder all the way up to her ear. Cat moaned again and looked into Meghan's eyes with a smirk from Meghan's teasing. Meghan closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt Joey slip yet another finger into her. She moaned loudly and Cat took the advantage. Cat licked along Meghan's jawline just stopping before her turn on spot. The two exchanged a mischievous glance then their lips crashed together again.

Meghan lay back down on the bed and they returned to their original position. Joey sped up fingering Meghan and licking Cat, feeling knots form in the pit of his stomach. He would reach his orgasm soon and he wanted the girls to as well. The girls in turn moaned loudly into each other's mouths, their kiss getting sloppy and desperate. Cat dropped her shoulders all the way until her top half was lying against Meghan. Cat grabbed Meghan's hands and put them up by her shoulders. Cat intertwined their fingers as they continued to kiss each other.

Joey fingered Meghan faster as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers. Joey licked Cat faster as he could feel her tense up as well. Joey moaned again into Cat which was just what she needed to reach her orgasm. Cat disconnected her lips from Meghan's as she moaned out as she orgasmed. Meghan shivered from Cat's moan and crept into her own orgasm. The two moaned together and Joey moaned loudly as he came on the mattress.

He backed off the girls and fixed his pants. Cat, suddenly out of energy, slid her knees down until she was laying down on Meghan. Cat rolled over onto the mattress next to Meghan but Meghan rolled on top of her. They exchanged a tired smile as they breathed heavily. Meghan rested her head on Cat's chest and fell asleep. Cat smiled and looked at Joey

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me" Joey said as he turned and left Meghan's apartment


	6. Luke joins in

"Hey Joey. Come on in" Ingrid chimed happily as she turned and walked toward the dinning room that they really only use to play board games.

"Joey!" Joey heard Luke yell from another room, bringing a smile to Joey's face.

"Hey guys," he said and shut the door behind him as he followed Ingrid into the dinning room. Luke was sitting on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the door. Ingrid went and sat down a chair away from Luke. Joey sat down between Luke and Ingrid on the opposite side of the table. On the table was an already set up game of Settlers of Catan and some food scattered about for snacks. "We gonna play some games?"

"Yup! Just a little game night," Luke said with a smile as he picked out his color for the game.

The started to play the game filled with laughs and jokes as well as some anger. They played a full game and was half way through the game when Ingrid said she had to go to the bathroom. She got up and walked off to the bathroom. Luke looked at Joey after Ingrid had left.

"I totally forgot to tell Ingrid to get my charger from my room. Could you get it for me?" Luke asked looking at his phone. Joey nodded and got up. He walked out of the dinning room, through the living room, and down the hallway. He stopped in front of the door, hearing something that brought back a memory.

"Oooh.." moaned from behind the door. Joey's face grew red as he heard Ingrid from Luke's room.

_'This again, hm? But Luke's here this time... I don't want him to find us again... I barely got away last time. I'll just walk in, grab the charger and go. That's all.'_ he thought before hesitantly opening the door. He went through the plan in his mind again and nodded to himself before he walked in. He shut the door, so Luke wouldn't hear and he walked to Luke's desk, not looking at Ingrid on the bed. He quickly found the charger and picked it up.

"Joooey..." Ingrid moaned, sending a shiver down Joey's spine that he almost dropped the charger. "Help me.." she said pleadingly in a moan, knowing he couldn't resist.

"I-I can't, Ingrid... Luke's here this time," he said then turned around. He froze as his face grew red again. He turned the wrong way and he saw Ingrid on Luke's bed. She was laying with half of her back resting against the wall and the other half propped up on pillows. She was naked with her legs spread wide and with her fingers moving in and out of her sex.

"Pleeaaseee..." Ingrid moaned softly, sending even more shivers down Joey's spine and causing his pants to grow tighter. He swallowed and looked at the door.

"Ok but... Quiet this time.. ok?" he asked and went to the bed. He looked at Ingrid who now had her eyes closed with her hands now pleasuring her breasts. He crawled over to her and put his head between her legs.

"Please, Luke..." she moaned as a shiver coursed through her body. Joey obeyed and licked her once, feeling a growing need deep in his core. A long moan came from Ingrid.

"We have to be quiet, Ingrid" Joey whispered softly. He started to lick her more. She was very wet and warm. She had probably been hiding this feeling all night. Ingrid moaned again, softly this time. Joey knew he had to hurry up because Luke would wonder where he would be if he spent too long. Joey stuck two of his fingers inside Ingrid pumping them in and out fast, trying to hurry things up. A huge shiver ran through Ingrid and a hand slapped over her mouth. Joey added a third finger and roughly worked them into her. Ingrid couldn't hold it in anymore and she brought her hand away from her mouth.

"Oh yes..." she started softly. "Luke! Ohh..!" she then moaned quite loudly.

"Shh!" Joey said, trying to keep her quiet. Her moans sounded too pleading and way too loud. He could feel that she was almost at her orgasm. Joey's other hand drifted down to his pants, feeling his own urges. He propped himself up on his knees and spread them as wide as his jeans would let him so his body would stay straight. He rubbed over his pants, feeling his hard lump. He put his mouth around her clit and he sucked as he kept pumping his fingers. He felt her muscles tense then her thighs clamped around his head and her hands held his hair. A moan erupted from Ingrid as she pressed her head back against the wall.

Joey heard the door open, giving in to whatever Luke would dish out. Ingrid also heard it and opened her eyes. She looked at Luke, her body starting to relax in post orgasmic bliss. Joey could finally move his head and he looked at Luke, his face growing even redder than it was before. He pulled his fingers out and set his hand on the bed for balance.

"L-Luke..." Joey started. Luke held up a hand, as if saying that he didn't need to explain.

"You know," he started as he looked at Ingrid. Everything he was going to say suddenly went away. He stared at Ingrid, at a loss for words. He could feel shivers running up and down his whole body. His face grew hot as he felt his pants grow tight. He locked eyes with Ingrid for a few seconds.

"Join us?" Ingrid asked pleadingly. Joey looked at Ingrid in disbelief and wondering how in the world would that happen. Luke just smiled and nodded softly.

"Alright," he said, starting to take off his clothes.

"Uhm... How would this work?" Joey asked.

"Just take off your clothes. Don't worry about it," Luke said, making Joey all the more confused. None-the-less, he obeyed and crawled off the bed to take off his clothes. He stripped out of his clothes and Ingrid sat up nearly all the way to the wall. Joey crawled back on the bed, staying on all fours. Nervousness and anxiousness swirled around in his belly as he wondered what the three of them would do. Luke, now naked, crawled onto the bed behind Joey and touched his back gently. Joey's whole body filled with nervousness as he felt Luke's hand go down his back and onto his butt cheek.

Joey looked back to see a smirk on Luke's face as he felt two fingers push inside of him. A gasp came from Joey and his head dropped so he could see his and Luke's legs. His eyes closed as he felt Luke start to pump his fingers in and out. Joey moaned softly then looked up at Ingrid. He shimmied closer to her then he grabbed her hips, dropping to his elbows. He felt Luke add another finger and he pressed his mouth to Ingrid's sex to silence his moan. He felt the shiver that ran through Ingrid from his moan.

Joey started to work Ingrid's folds as he closed his eyes. He felt Luke pull his fingers out and grab his waist. Joey braced himself as he felt Luke start to press into him. Joey moaned as Luke started to thrust. Joey pulled away from Ingrid and put some fingers deep into her. He then put his mouth around her clit again and started to suck. Ingrid moaned out and he felt her lean forward. He felt Luke press into him deeper so he shuffled forward a bit. Joey looked up and saw the two kissing each other very passionately. Joey smirked to himself and he made it his new goal to make them moan as much as possible.

Joey leaned back into Luke and started to tense up to pleasure Luke's penis as much as possible. He heard muffled moans escaping from the mouths and tongues above him. Joey then added a third finger into Ingrid and nibbled her clit gently. Ingrid erupted in moans then he felt a hand press hard against the back of his head and into Ingrid's sex more. Joey rammed his fingers in and out of Ingrid fast.

"Oooh yes! Oooh yes! Please! Mooore!" Ingrid moaned out as she leaned forward more. Joey stole a glance up and saw Luke kissing Ingrid's neck and rubbing her breasts. Joey smirked softly and gyrated his hips in time with Luke's thrusting. Joey moaned into Ingrid as he felt a hand snake around and start to rub his stiff, throbbing erection that had been neglected up to this point. Ingrid shivered and gripped Joey's hair again. Joey moaned out, feeling himself get close to his orgasm. Luke and Ingrid must have felt this two because he could feel them become desperate.

Luke pulled Joey's waist into him and thrusted deeper and rougher. Joey moaned softly into Ingrid as he felt her tense up around his fingers. She leaned back and pressed into the wall as she moaned out as she started her orgasm. Joey could feel Luke shiver and thrust faster and faster into him. Joey pulled his head away from Ingrid and closed his eyes tight.

"L-Luke! Oooh... Yes!" he moaned out loud as he reached back and rubbed himself to match Luke's speed. He felt Luke ram into him deeply and felt Luke release inside of him. Joey moaned out loud, releasing underneath himself on the bed. He panted hard as he was trying to regain his energy but he felt a sudden force push him off the bed. He slammed on the floor and looked up on the bed. Luke had pushed him off then him and Ingrid embraced each other roughly. They kissed and grabbed at each other.

Joey smiled at the two and he found his clothes. He got up and he went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He put on his clothes and fixed his hair. He smiled at the two lovers embraced each other and moaned on the bed. Joey left Echo Base and took out his phone as he went to his car. He got in his car and sent the text message that read:

_'Thanks for the fun night ;) Hope you two aren't too sore tomorrow'_

* * *

**Please leave reviews of who you want Joey to 'help' next! I try to write a story about all of your suggestions if I can**


	7. Quiet

Joey sends a text as he's sitting in the car. It said: _'Just pulled up'_ He got out of his car then walked into the building. His phone chimed and he looked at the new message from Meghan. _'Just come in. Jimmy won't mind'_ He nodded to himself knowing that Meghan wouldn't be able to actually see him. He went to Jimmy's apartment and opened the door.

"I'm here," Joey called into the apartment. He walked in and closed the door. As he took off his shoes he heard Meghan from the living room.

"Hey Joey. We're in the living room, just come on in," she called to him softly. Joey followed the voice into the living room and saw Meghan on the couch with Jimmy's head in her lap. She was petting his hair softly. Meghan looked up at him and smiled softly. She bent down and kissed Jimmy's cheek before moving his head slightly to get up and placed a pillow under his head. Jimmy was sleeping or at least he looked like he was.

"This way," she said as she walked down the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. Joey followed behind her and sat on the bed. Meghan closed the door behind him then pulled out a journal. "So, I was just thinking we could come up with a few ideas for some new music videos," she said as she sat down and opened it to a new page.

"Uhm," Joey started, catching Meghan's attention. "Not to be rude or to intrude or anything but… what's up with Jimmy?"

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. Jimmy's really depressed for some reason. I'm not exactly sure why but it's not good." Meghan said, almost soberly. Joey just nodded, not wanting to be a bother.

"What kind of music videos did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. That's why you're here. I found some new music of all types so which ever you like," Meghan said as she pulled out her phone. She turned a playlist of new music that she found that was from bands that weren't too known. The two listened to them all one by one. They wrote down which ones they think would make good music videos.

They came to a song that was kind of dirty. It had clean lyrics but it had the beat and tone of a dirty song. Meghan shifted on the bed awkwardly, like she wanted to say something. Joey looked up at her with a curious look.

"You look like you want to say something," he said trying to be kind about it.

"Yeah… Well… This isn't all I've called you over for," she said, looking down at the journal. "I was also kind of hoping that… well… you'd _help_ me," she said, trying to put emphasis on that word especially. Her face grew hot in a blush.

Joey smiled softly at how embarrassed she looked. He moved the journal and Meghan's phone and set them on the nightstand. "You could have just asked," he said as he looked at her. She looked up at him, still looking pretty embarrassed.

"We'd have to be quiet because of Jimmy though," she said cautiously.

"That's no problem. But it might be a bit hard for you, though," he said with a slight smirk as he crawled over Meghan. She smiled softly and crawled more onto the bed. She took off her shirt and Joey touched her bare skin. Joey bit his tongue softly as he locked eyes with Meghan.

"Why didn't you ask Cat to come over?" he asked as he took off her bra.

"We get a bit carried away… Plus everything we could do would be too noisy," she explained and Joey just nodded. Joey broke their glance and dropped down to his forearms. He maintained eye contact with her until he leaned forward. He closed his eyes as he kissed her neck gently. He could feel Meghan open her mouth as she let out a relaxing breath. Joey kissed around her neck, trying to duplicate how Cat did. He got an idea and licked her neck from her shoulder up to between her ear and jawline. Her breathing hitched as he reached her turn on spot which brought a smile to Joey's face.

Joey kissed between her ear and jawline as one of his hands started to wonder. His hand slid up her front to her breasts. He started to rub one of them, paying close attention to her nipple seeing she liked that.

"J-Joey…" she breathed softly in pleasure.

Joey smiled and brushed his lips from her neck down to her other breast. A chill through Meghan, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Joey kissed her breast softly then put his mouth around her nipple. His tongue flicked and rolled her nipple around, pleasuring it. Meghan placed her hands on his shoulders as she moaned softly.

"Oh, Joey…" she moaned out. She gasped as she felt his teeth start to gently nibble on her nipple.

Joey pulled away from her breasts and Meghan's hands slid down Joey's front. She pulled on his shirt gently, causing Joey to smile, so Joey took it off. He slid his hands down her front and down to her pants. He stopped where it started and he reached a finger under her pants. He pulled on it with a smirk. He slid down and undid her pants. He took them off and rubbed her thighs.

Meghan propped herself up on her forearms and covered her mouth to hide a moan. Joey had spread her legs and stroked the front of her panties with two of his fingers. He kept stroking her panties until they grew a wet spot. Meghan took a few deep breaths and took her hand off her mouth. Joey slid off her panties to reveal her neatly trimmed sex.

Joey stole a glance into Meghan's eyes then looked down at her sex. He inserted a finger into her, causing Meghan to let out a soft moan. Joey smiled and added another finger. He dropped down and he licked her clit softly. Meghan moaned softly, really trying to keep it quiet. Joey closed his eyes as he put his lips around her clit. He teased it with his tongue and nibbled it softly.

Meghan leaned her head back, trying to suppress moans. "Ooooh Joey…" she moaned quietly.

She gyrated her hips as Joey added another finger. He flicked his tongue over her clit and rammed his fingers deep inside her. She dropped down onto her back and pressed her head into the mattress. She breathed heavily through clenched teeth, trying to keep back from moaning out loud. She bit down on her lip as Joey curled his fingers inside her sex. She shivered and tensed up. She held her breath and let out a shaky breath. She breathed heavily, reaching her orgasm. Joey pulled back and pulled his fingers out of her. He kissed her lower abdomen gently and sat up. Meghan stuck her fingers inside of herself, starting to pleasure herself to ride her orgasm.

She kept quiet but it looked like it wasn't easy. Joey crawled off the bed and put back on his shirt. Meghan's orgasm had worn off by that point and she lay on the bed, trying to get her energy back up. She got up on her forearms and looked at him with a tired smile.

"Thanks, Joey," she said softly. She started to get dressed again and Joey nodded.

"I'll just head out. See ya later, Meghan."


	8. Found out

**I'm sorry for not keeping to the 'update every weekend' thing. My mental state has been really low lately and my birthday is this Saturday.**  
**I don't really like Whitney but it's the only idea that I have**

* * *

Joey's phone buzzed at the incoming message. _'Hey Joey ;)'_

Joey picked up his phone and texted back _'Hey Whitney. What have you been up to?'_

_'Nothing out of the ordinary. It's more like what have you been up to?'_

Nervousness poured into his stomach like liquid lead. _'What do you mean?'_ He pretended like he didn't know.

_'I know about what you've been doing'_ Joey just sat there, looking at the text. He tried to think of something, anything to send back to her. He sat there long enough for Whitney to get impatient, which wasn't too long.

_'Come over ;)'_ Joey sighed, giving up. He got dressed and did his hair in a presentable manor. He walked into the kitchen and got a snack as he searched around for his water bottle. Whenever he went to Whitney's he always managed to stay for pretty much the entire day. He found his water bottle and filled it up as he finished his snack. He got into his car and sent a text to Whitney _'Just got in the car. Be over soon'_ He drove to Whitney's place.

He sat out in Satsuki for a while, thinking of what to do once he got in. His phone chimed again and he looked at it _'You can come in, Joey'_ Joey sighed _'I've been caught'_ he thought to himself as he gathered his things and got out of his car. He walked to Whitney's place from outside and opened the door, knowing she already knew he was there.

"Hey Whitney," he said as he opened the door.

"I'm in my room," she called as Joey closed the door. Joey set his stuff down on a table right next to Whitney's room. He walked in, not knowing what to expect. Whitney sat on her bed with her legs crossed while she leaned back on her hands to support herself and dressed in clothing that's not exactly skimpy but it doesn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was moved in a way that Joey found very attractive and she knew this. It became quite clear to Joey that this was all on purpose.

"Come on, Joey," she said as she lifted her far leg and rested it on the mattress. "Don't just stand there." Joey gulped and walked to Whitney. She leaned forward and grabbed onto his shirt. She tugged on it, pulling him forward. "Joooey," Whitney said in a teasing manner. Joey gulped again as his pants grew tighter. Whitney defiantly saw this and she winked at him.

Whitney bit her lip and stood up, pressing her chest into his. She put her hands up his shirt slowly as their eyes locked. She pulled her body away only for a little bit just to lift his shirt up. She pressed against him again then kissed his chest. She undid his pants then grabbed the top of his jeans. She pulled him back as she laid down on the bed again but this time with him over her.

"Joey, I can't do everything," she said as she took off his shirt.

"S-sorry…" Joey apologized as he started to touch Whitney gently. He slid her shirt off, taking his sweet time. He didn't like Whitney in that way but he knew that she did and she was trying so hard to make him like her. He stopped, took a look in her lustful brown eyes, and then closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong? Don't you like my body?" she asked, sounding let down.

"N-no that's not it," Joey said as he opened his eyes to look at her again. "It's just... This just feels wrong,"

"But your _helping_ me," she said with a smirk. She leaned up and planned to kiss him but he turned away so instead she kissed his jawline. She quickly found an advantage and took it. She nibbled on his earlobe gently and pulled on it softly. Something went through Joey that made him pin Whitney down her elbows. This sudden movement caught her by surprise, and Joey too, but she smirked softly. She lifted her shoulders off the bed and whispered close to his face. "Does it feel wrong now?" she asked, teasing him.

Joey sighed softly, feeling cornered and having no choice but to follow what she says. He lowered himself on her body and took off what little of pants she was wearing to reveal a very revealing thong. Joey gulped and tried to keep himself calm. He rubbed her inner thighs and kissed them softly.

"This position is boring," Whitney said, looking bored. Joey sat up and looked at her curiously.

"Okay. What you do want to do, then?" Joey asked

Whitney gave a smirk and she flipped them over. She got on her hands and knees and swung a leg over to the other side of his head so her sex was above his face. She lowered her hips down onto his face and she let out a small noise of pleasure. She started to slide his pants down when Joey pressed his knees together and lifted his knees up, trying to block Whitney.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked, pushing her waist up a little bit to speak.

"Returning the favor," Whitney replied as she pressed her sex into his face more, stopping him from speaking. Whitney pushed his knees down and slid his pants off. She licked his underwear, right over his penis. She wiggled her hips on his face, trying to encourage him to lick her. Joey gave in and grabbed her hips. He moved the thong out of the way and started to lick her sex, causing a soft moan. Whitney rubbed his underwear covered erection as she licked it again. Joey gave in and he moaned softly. He stuck his tongue inside her folds and let his tongue explore.

"J-Joey… You're s-so good..." Whitney moaned out with a smile. She took off his underwear and she rubbed him gently. "How'd you manage to hide this so well?" she said lustfully. She kept rubbing him then put the head in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around and caused moans to come from Joey. Joey sucked on Whitney's sex, expertly working her folds. Whitney pulled back from him and moaned out loud, sounding desperate and close to having an orgasm. She tried to pull her sex away from Joey but he kept a tight grip on it.

"N-No! Ahh.. Please! Oohh…" Whitney tried to focus as she was trying to pull away from him. Joey held onto her waist, to not let her move this time. He shoved his tongue deeper inside of Whitney as he sucked on her sex. Whitney kept trying to get away.

"N-Not yet… Please! Ohhh…! Joey!" Whitney moaned out, still trying to get away. She then started to get more and more desperate. She pushed into his face now. Whitney threw her head back and moaned loudly as she started her orgasm. Her body tensed and shivered with goose bumps. Joey kept a hold of her waist and sucked on her sex, controlling her orgasm. After a few more minutes, he felt her orgasm start to go down and he finally let her go.

Whitney breathed heavily and fell over to the side on the bed. She shivered, finishing her orgasm. Joey looked at her with a smile. He reached forward to gather his clothes but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He followed the hand to Whitney and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not… done with you yet," she said, regaining her breath. She took off her thong and her bra, leaving her completely naked. She climbed on top of him on her hands and knees. She reached down and she rubbed his penis then she started to lower herself.

"N-No!" Joey nearly shouted. He pushed her waist back so she landed on his thighs, catching her off guard and she fell backwards on his legs.

"What was that for?" she asked, getting a bit mad.

"S-sorry… I'm a virgin and I'd like to keep it that way,"

"Fine," she said with a sigh. Whitney sat up and laid his penis forward on his lower abdomen. She rested her sex down on top of it. Joey let out a soft noise of pleasure and he put his hands on her thighs. Whitney smiled and rubbed her sex back and forth on his length. Joey leaned his head back and moaned softly. Whitney smirked and raised an eyebrow. She put her hands on his abs as she kept rubbing herself on him. She moaned softly and watched him lustfully. Joey rubbed her thighs as he looked back up at her.

Whitney bent down to Joey's face and she went down to his ear. She nibbled on it softly as she kept rubbing herself on him. She licked his jawline then pulled on his earlobe. Joey moaned again then kissed Whitney's jawline. His hands drifted up to her back, causing a moan from Whitney. She leaned back up, letting go of his ear. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed herself faster. She moaned softly and looked down at their two connecting sexes.

Their moans harmonized and Joey could feel himself getting close to reaching his orgasm. A needy side came out of him as he gripped her thighs. Whitney smirked and slowed down to rubbing painfully slow.

"Whitney…" Joey whined as he squirmed. Whitney chuckled but it was quickly followed by a moan. She resumed to her previous pace and Joey moaned again. Whitney bended to his will and tried to rub faster. She moaned as she looked down at their sexes again. Joey gripped her thighs, the need becoming almost unbearable. Joey felt his muscles tense and he pressed his head back as he moaned out loud. His muscles relaxed as he came over his abs and chest. Whitney got off Joey and readjusted herself to be right over his abdomen. She got down on her forearms and kept her hips in the air.

"Look at the mess you made…" she said teasingly as she started to lick off his mess. One of her arms reached back and she started to finger herself. She moaned softly, pausing a second, then started to lick Joey's mess again. Whitney finished cleaning Joey off and kept fingering herself, getting close to her orgasm. Joey sat up and he sat her up. He moved her hand away and he started to finger her. Whitney stopped moaning, starting to look a bit bored. Joey stuck two more fingers inside her and rammed his fingers in and out fast. Whitney's expression immediately changed and she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Whitney squirmed, feeling too much pleasure to sit still, and gripped his arm.

"J-Joey!" Whitney moaned out as she squirmed again. She gripped his arm with both of her hands, getting more and more desperate. Whitney moaned louder and louder. Whitney threw her head back and orgasmed loudly. She gyrated her hips on Joey's fingers to ride her orgasm for a few minutes. After her orgasm ended, she fell forward on Joey's arms. She was breathing heavily and physically exhausted. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep with me?" she whispered tiredly. Joey sighed and looked down at her.

"Ok…" Joey whispered back. He laid her back on the bed and he lay down next to her. He pulled the blankets over them as she cuddled into his chest. He couldn't help but smile at her and he fell asleep along with her.


End file.
